1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control systems and control methods, and particularly, to a control system and a control method for a manual pulse generator used in a computer numerical control (CNC) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Manual pulse generators are devices normally associated with a CNC device. An ordinary manual pulse generator generates electrical pulses to be sent to a CNC device controller. The controller moves a functional part of the CNC device a predetermined distance for each pulse. Most manual pulse generators use rotors to generate pulse signals to control the CNC device tool. Inclusion of the rotors, along with other elements, requires considerable size and weight for the manual pulse generator, making it difficult to use for prolonged periods.